<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penitence by S7ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222770">Penitence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S7ven/pseuds/S7ven'>S7ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into The Wood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1The9 (Band), ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boobs job, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tits joob, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, mind-break, toture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S7ven/pseuds/S7ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Geonhak killed at the age of 14, with a crowbar hidden in the corner of the old basketball court.<br/>And he buried him deep in the woods, where footprints would never be found.<br/>Now 10 years later, he is trying to revive him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Taekhyeon/Yoo Yongha, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Junseo/Lee Seunghwan, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into The Wood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penitence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, please forgive me for any mistake. If someone can help me with the editing, I would be very grateful ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geonhak woke up when it was still early morning, maybe because the air conditioning was turned on all night, making his room too cold. When he was back at his hometown, he had always lamented about the heat of the village, about the disgusting brilliance covering that head, it seemed that such absurd beauty reminded him of a person.<br/>
He turned ove r, and try not to remember about that person. As time goes by and people grow up, all of his friends do, only that boy stops at the age of 14. What was he like at the age of 14, violent or gentle, cruel or merciful? When he swung that crowbar, was there any regret in his heart?<br/>
Geonhak is not a bad guy, he told himself, even though he took a life that year. But this world is so big, seven billion minus one is not a big deal. Now he's in his final year of college, it's been too long, even his family is no longer wondering about his disappearance.  Why now did he suddenly remember?<br/>
After all of the long and boring lessons, his mind was soaring in heaven or pensive in hell, he did not know. There are few things that truly mythical, some things that even human wildest dreams cannot comprehend, but here he was, swallowing his saliva and gazing at the smiling man standing in front of him.<br/>
- Are you ready? _ The man asked when he saw the small cloth bag in his hand, there was something about him that was not trustworthy, but strangely, the words he said were extremely convincing. It was as if he was standing in front of someone who must have achieved all sorts of great and small things when he was alive. He kept his hands hidden behind his back, then smiled like an attentive butler who kept the most private secrets of the lord. He is in fact holding an incredible secret, the path to god's miracle.<br/>
Geonhak nodded, clutched the small bag in his hand, and followed the man into a taxi. They had ridden for so long, that he felt like half a day had passed, but strangely, it was only an hour and it was still very bright outside. He got out of the car, and together with the man, walked into the woods, climbed very high up along a small path, without steps, which doesn't feel like something many people would walkthrough. The deeper they went into the woods, the darker it gets, the thick foliage covered what left of the flickering light at the end of the day, and somehow, the person in front of him was still walking at a breakneck speed. He could only keep his eyes open and follow him carefully because every step he takes was soundless. Stepping on dry leaves or water, they crumbled and splashed, without making even a single sound. This suddenly reminded him of some silly things he had read on the internet not long ago, that vampires would not make a sound when they moved. Strangely suspicious, but he cannot be sure, he only knew that what was leading him now, could not be human.<br/>
They had been walking for a long time until he felt like his feet were aching and bleeding, and just as he was about to ask for a bit of rest, he heard him speak.<br/>
- We've arrived.<br/>
The man pushed aside the long drooping willow trees and revealed to him a vast valley in the middle of the woods. There are houses with the combination of Oriental and Occidental architecture, and beyond everything, there is a large building in ancient Korean aristocratic style, but with typical baroque carvings. Without letting him marvel at the vastness of this place, the man stepped forward, seemingly wanting to put aside his admiration, or perhaps he had been too used to this scene.<br/>
He led him, past the people living here, past the symbols of a spider hanging on the front door of every house. It must have some meaning, but given the speed of his walking, all his questions need to be left behind.<br/>
- Remember to address him probably, whether your request is accepted or not depends on how you conduct yourself in front of him.<br/>
He instructed and carefully pushed open the door carved with crusader warriors fighting with dragons and phoenixes, all under a giant spider leg poking out from the clouds, spreading silk threads. It was as if all were just a game to it. Everything is portrayed so realistically, images of warriors with their innards picked by animals, phoenixes losing one wing, and so on. Ruthless, that was the first thing he thought about the man who carved this door.<br/>
- Excuse me, I have brought him by your request.<br/>
- All right, you can leave now.<br/>
.<br/>
Contrary to his presumption of someone who would lead a savage and malevolent cult, like a crooked old man with a vicious smile and a ton of calculations in mind. The person who was standing in front of him was completely different.<br/>
The man who was standing on that high platform, covered by the bright sunlight shining through the spider-shaped glass window behind, was strikingly beautiful. He was cloaked in a long white silk robe with large embellishments that seemed to be woven from gold, every step he took exude nobility. He smiled, his face angelic and with a voice like the most beautiful sound in the world, he asked him.<br/>
- Good morning, Kim Geonhak.<br/>
Morning? What morning? Wasn't it almost evening since he left the city? Or he slept overnight in the car, no, impossible, he looked at his watch and watched the dials point at exactly eight o'clock. But it was eight o'clock in the morning, the evening didn't even exist here, and he suddenly felt scared.<br/>
What exactly is this place?<br/>
- You don't have to wonder where we are, time will reveal everything. Let's put aside unnecessary questions, and focus on why you're here. Did you bring what Seoho asked?<br/>
Geonhak froze up and didn't dare to answer, fearing it would offend the person standing in front of him. He just frantically removed the cloth bag and took out a skull with a large crack on the right. The esteemed leader looked, then smiled kindly, as if all his sins were forgiven. He took the skull and walked outside. He led him to an altar that had already been prepared, with something that looked like a white coffin decorated by golden carvings surrounded by strange white lycoris. Flanked by two flaming torches, he walked step by step, passing the believers kneeling on the ground and muttering in a language he could not understand.<br/>
Seoho stood next to the coffin, gently opened the lid, and let him put the cracked skull inside. Then he turned, holding out his hand, telling him to come closer.<br/>
- Come closer, this ritual needs you.<br/>
Geonhak was a bit scared, but tried to push it down and ran quickly through the two rows of people kneeling towards the coffin. The leader was very kind, very gentle when he asked him.<br/>
- What was his name?<br/>
Suddenly having to repeat it himself, he did not want to remember, because he didn't want to feel guilty, nor even dared to face it. But if it was for him, if it was to correct his mistake, it doesn't matter how much pride he has to throw away, he just wants to receive that person's smile once again.<br/>
- Lee ... Lee Keonhee.<br/>
- Why did he die?<br/>
- He died ... died from being hit in the head with a crowbar.<br/>
- And who hit him?<br/>
- It's ... it's me.<br/>
- Why did you kill him?<br/>
- Because I was so jealous, I was too narrow-minded and disgusting. Because I was afraid ... he'll make me irrelevant.<br/>
- And does he want that? Does he want you to be irrelevant?<br/>
- N ... no ...<br/>
- So, you killed him because of your selfishness and delusion, didn't you?<br/>
- Yes.<br/>
- So it is selfish, and so it is inhumane. Did you know, when he left, how heartbroken was his family, his friends? Did you think of other people, when you swing that crowbar?<br/>
This is like an interrogation, and Geonhak seems to be reaching his limit. He did not want to reveal this to many people, just to handle it privately. But the leader doesn't seem to want that, he wants everyone to know how terrible he was. He was a changed person, he certainly is, so why does he have to do this, why letting so many people know his old mistakes? Geonhak clenched his hands as he heard the words leader said incessantly, finally raising his voice and shout:<br/>
- I know that!<br/>
- Careful with your mouth, Kim Geonhak._ Seoho warned and grab Geonhak by the throat. What is this, he is so cold. What is this, can this power come from a small person like Seoho? He struggled for a few seconds and choked because of the lack of air.<br/>
- Alright Seoho, there's no need to use violence.<br/>
Only after hearing that, did Seoho let go of him. He felt to the ground, panting heavily, his brain trying to take in all that just happened. The Leader was also in no hurry, waiting for him to regain himself before gently pulled him up.<br/>
- Do you know why I have to do that?<br/>
There was fear in his eyes from the shock just now, but thanks to his kindness it was lifted. He shook his head, hoping that the Leader would have a good reason for what just happened.<br/>
Because what you did was wrong, and those who did wrong needed to be told. I tell them, not because I want to humiliate you, but to let you know that everyone makes mistakes. It's not just you who have to endure it, everyone here had done the same. They confess. they opened their heart and looking for forgiveness. Here, we will forgive all of your mistakes, for all sins deserve forgiveness. And I, I forgive you, and I believe god will too. Therefore, I will fulfill your wish.<br/>
The leader slowly closed the lid of the coffin, and asked him to step back. Then he spoke, each invocation was like the best poems he had ever heard, but the scene in front of him turn into the most horrible thing he had ever seen.<br/>
The clear blue sky suddenly turned darl, black clouds rolled up like ferocious waves all around, from which crept down giant spider legs. Pointed and slender, those feet lifted the coffin, hiding it behind the dark clouds. And then, the rain fell. But it wasn't water that was falling, but blood. The rain of blood fell gently like a summer's drizzle, and he couldn't hide his panic now. He attempted to run away but was held back by Seoho, who looked at him and spoke in a steady voice.<br/>
- If you leave now, the ritual will fail.<br/>
This was not like the Seoho he has met, this was more like a corpse. His pupil was white, his skin had bluish veins and his abdomen was twisted backward like a man who was hit by a car, his internal organs sticking out and bleeding profusely, whether it was because of the rain or it was his all along. And he used that cold hand to hold him back.<br/>
- No ... no ... let go of me ... let go!!!<br/>
- Shhh .... almost there. The leader brought his index finger to his mouth and whispered. Geonhak was reassured by just one smile of his, he stopped struggling again.<br/>
And then the dark clouds dissipated, bringing with it the bloody rain. The coffin lowered, in a carpet of giant wild daisies and butterflies flew through the sky, like an angel was given to this world by God.<br/>
The coffin was put back in place. The leader tapped it gently, calling.<br/>
- Lee Keonhee ... wake up.<br/>
The coffin shook for a few seconds, then the lid was opened, and from there slowly the dear figure in his memory came back before him. He could not suppress his emotions and jumped up to hug him. How much has he missed this person, could only give words to the old photos. But now, here he was, he could touch him, he could feel every little strand of hair creeping through his fingers. And even though he was cold, cold like a corpse, but it didn't matter because Seoho also mentioned this issue. The most important thing is that he was here, right now.<br/>
- Are you ... Geonhak?<br/>
- Yes, it's me. Do you miss me, Keonhee.<br/>
Keonhee tilted his head for a moment, he seemed to be rummaging through his empty skull for the memories of this young man but all he remembered were just fragments of memory. But he knew this person was very important to him, so he put his hand around him, squeezing him lightly. This time, he won't let him go either.<br/>
- Seeing the two of you like that, I'm happy. Since he has just been revived, there is still much to learn. Seoho will carefully take notes and remind you. Currently, he will be under Seoho's management until he gets used to a completely new environment, you understand?<br/>
Geonhak nodded furiously. Anything, anything, as long as Keonhee wanted, he would do it, because he owed him a lifetime. The leader smiled, then left Seoho to instruct and seeing them home. Before leaving, he looked at them happily, with a gentle smile on his lips and a strange tenderness in his eyes.<br/>
- This time, nothing can separate the two of you, so I wish you happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>